


September 6th

by Just_East



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, lots of talk of colours and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am shades of green and gray and dusky purple, and you are shades of brilliant blues and blinding yellows; oranges and reds dance around you, energy breathing in and out.</p><p>You are something untouchable, and yet you’re right here…</p><p>Alfred F. Jones, you persistent little bugger, do you not know that green and red, and yellow and purple contradict each other on the colour wheel? That gray washes out every other colour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	September 6th

I am shades of green and gray and dusky purple, and you are shades of brilliant blues and blinding yellows; oranges and reds dance around you, energy breathing in and out.

You are something untouchable, and yet you’re right here…

Alfred F. Jones, you persistent little bugger, do you not know that green and red, and yellow and purple contradict each other on the colour wheel? That gray washes out every other colour?

Do you not see?

My only vibrant colours are the green shades of envy, spite, and greed. I want it all, Jones, and you just seem to want to hand it over. I am also cautious shades of gray, colours which were once vibrant painted over to ensure safety; you don’t stand out with dull colours. I know that this isn’t a good idea. Dusky purple, somewhere between sorrow and rage, and I cannot allow it to touch the dazzling cobalt or breathtaking sky of your blues. It is too easy for them to fall to the washed out steel of despair.

You deserve someone with dazzling youth and sensual colours, reds and pinks that sing like flames and lullabies.

But, Alfred… I am loathe to admit, you have wiggled your way under the gray of my protection and have touched the dusk sky that is the emotions I feel.

“You really like colours, don’t you Artie?” You smiled then, all teeth, and blue and blond and youth and happiness.

“Colours speak more than words ever can, Alfred.” I didn’t smile, I never smile, all washed out colours and the purple of those who were once entitled to crowns and jewels but that too washed out… And the green… the green of my drive, emeralds and tea leaves and snarls and motives. Not needs or even desires, but a driven need to own and destroy. Greed and jealousy.

“What colours am I?” You were flashing in shades of red and orange with blue lurking under the surface.

“…Blue, blue like the sky and and the deep waters, yellow like canaries and the birds of song, and orange and red like fire and passion.” I looked away, cheeks flaring a familiar red.

“Whoa! You always make stuff sound so pretty, Arthur! What about your colours?” You took my hand, and gripped it, and I was about to pull away when your grip tightened, “You wanna know what I see? I can’t say it all pretty like you can but… I see green, like emeralds…” You stared into my eyes… and I felt myself tremble. “like budding life… I see purple and red, like royalty and… and, gosh, I don’t know Arthur! Drive! Drive and passion and and… love.”

I stared at you.

And you stared back.

And I wonder if your colours didn’t mix with mine… if they didn’t create a painting, but…

“Y-you idiot!” I pulled away, turning on my heel and marching away, “Th-that was ridiculous! Do I look like a middle aged woman who you can simply whoo with such… such … with that!”

“But Artie! You’re almost like a middle aged woman… Got the middle aged down, and you knit-”

“Alfred F. Jones! One more word, and I swear, I’ll-!”

You smiled at me, something shining in your eyes, blue and yellow and happiness.

I was smiling too.


End file.
